The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a technique that can be applied to a semiconductor device in which, for example, two semiconductor chips are coupled to each other via bonding wires and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In a method of mounting a semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip is mounted over a lead frame or an interposer such that the lead frame and the semiconductor chip are coupled to each other via bonding wires, and the semiconductor chip and the bonding wires are further sealed with a sealing resin. In manufacturing such a semiconductor device, there is the fear that the bonding wires may be deformed by a flow of the sealing resin, thereby causing a short circuit between the adjacent bonding wires.
To deal with the fear, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-158875 discloses that, in a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted over a lead frame, the spaces between the inner leads of the lead frame are gradually increased as approaching a corner of a die pad (supporting body).